


Amelia and the Amazons

by Merfilly



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Thetis watches over the oceans...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Amelia and the Amazons

"Fred… Fred, hang on," she called out blindly.

No answer but the lapping of the waves, nothing but all the ways that her mind told her they would die in the water. 

The feel of something under her hand, rough and almost cutting was the next awareness, as she involuntarily closed her numbed fingers on the abrasive surface.

She could not know how long it was, only vaguely remembered some wondrous light and sounds of women talking as if the memories were dreams.

"Calm, Amelia. Thetis has brought you to safety," a woman said.

"Where?"

"Themyscira, home of the Amazons."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been scrolling tumblr, came across some trivia on Amelia Earhart, and HAD to write this.


End file.
